politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Victoria "Wolfie" Wolf
Basic Info Born to the Empress of France, Wolfie was the youngest of 7 children (Princess Mâxima, Prince Leroy of Oslo, Prince Napoleon, Prince Harry of Belgium, Prince Harrow, Princess Rosa.) Having competed with her siblings for her entire life, Empress Victoria was able to take care of herself. Wolfie and her sister Rosa spent much of their childhood learning foreign affairs and state building. By 16, they were sent to Germany to study at the DeutschReich Academy of Foreign Affairs and graduated into the Berlin Academy of Foreign Service. Family Parents: Empress Kathrine Wolf, Emperor Josef I. Siblings: Princess Mâxima (35), Prince Leroy of Oslo (35), Prince Napoleon (29), Prince Harry of Belgium (27), Princess Rosa (24), Prince Harrow (19). Early life The Empress was born on December 19th 1992, she spent much of her early years taking a keen intrest in state building. Wolfie spent much of her early life out in the east, fond of its beauty. She spent much of her time with Prince Zeus of Caledonia, some even thought they would get married due to their relationships. Wolfie was heaviily compared to her brothers, and was often left out of secrets or agreements. Wolfie would later go into Royalty High in Caledonia, where she would reunite with Zeus. She continued her education, but was servely bullied forcing her to drop out. She finished her high school by homeschooling in France. After she graduated High School by 16, she attended the Berlin Academy of Foreign Affairs. Whilst at BAFA she met promenit members of the DeutschesReich government, and even spent an evening with Chancellor Angela Merkel. She has been called the Merkel of France, adopting similar polcies and often qutoing her. She says that "Chancellor Merkel shapped my view of politics, and how I viewed the world." A mural of Merkel hangs in her private room, and she often visits the Merkel Memorial in Berlin which she paid for herself. Ambassador to Germany Quickly after her graduation of the Berlin Academy of Foreign Affairs, she was selected to take up the French embassy in Germany, having worked on the opening of historic agreements between France and Germany. Alongside the withdrawal of 13 German military bases in France, she was awarded the German Medal of Achievement and a German Peace Prize after she finding a solution to the Republic-German War. She later returned home after Germany fell into disarray. Senator Wolfie ran for her District Senator position, winning 98% of the vote with extensive campaigning from her siblings. Her opponent, Hans Lafayette, was a prominent Conservative who kept his district for 9 years. Wolfie was bashed and attack repetitively and nearly dropped out. Her brother and sister, Prince Harrow and Princess Rosa, vigorously campaigned for their sister, swaying the vote in her favor. Some called it unfair that the daughter of the Empress could run in the Senate, but after 3 months of campaigning, she successfully won her seat in the French Parliament, becoming the 12th female to hold a senator position in the French Empire. She pushed for intervening in Germany's unrest, and was a strong advocate for women's rights and protecting minorities. Alongside her career in politics, she pushed for accepting refugees from Syria and Meonesia, alongside sealing her campaign with the annexation of Berlin - ending the civil unrest and accepting nearly 120,000 German refugees. Ministry of Foreign Affairs After her mother formed the Royal Council, Princess Rosa and Princess Wolfie were her top picks for Foreign Affairs. Princess Rosa, who was in a relationship with Prince Harry of French Britannia, decided not to run for Minister of Foreign Affairs. Subsequently, Empress Wolf chose Wolfie to take her position of Foreign Affairs. The Empress relied heavily on her Minister of Foreign Affairs to keep her up to date. Wolfie also played a vital role in the missing 126 German students in Wintery, and worked to clear its unfriendly relations with regional nations. Her time was short after the Empress was shot down over East Asia, and Emperor van Reimerink demolished the Royal Advisory Council. Ascending the Throne Wolfie was chosen by her mother to take the throne, putting the new Empress into a difficult position. The current French war in Syria and Lebanon, the Nuclear Arms crisis, European Energy Crisis, and a massive democratic movement. The Empress has had a hard time controlling the issues, with some calling her too conservative when she cut funding to Healthcare, and others calling her unfit to lead and wished for Napoleon to rule instead. The Empress quickly found a solution to the French War in Syria, following the withdraw of France from the Coalition which gained support from the French Conservative Bloc. She then joined the Pacific Atlantic Defense Organization and has worked to become a strong and nuclear-responsible state. Appointing Prince Napoleon to be Emperor of the Empire, bringing the anti-Elizabeth protests to a halt, and has worked alongside her brother to keep France up and running from rising threats. Marriage The Empress attended numerous diplomatic talks in Moscow, where she would meet King Zafri Zackery. Russo-Swedish relations were at an all time low after Russia recognized Eric's government as the official government of Finland, which nearly ignited a nuclear war. She promoted a peaceful resolution in Georgia and kept Sweden from attacking Russia. Following their talks, the King of Sweden fell in love with the Empress, and without drawing much attention, he later confessed that he kept threatening Russia just to meet the Empress. During their final meeting, the King proposed to the Empress which she accepted, bringing the two empires together. Pregnancy The Empress declared that she was pregnant, although no one was aware, some say that explained her reduction in public appearance. Her own family was not aware of the Pregnancy, but called it a blessing the future leader of the Frano-Swedish Empire. The Empress and King were very pleased and are very happy for their son or daughter. Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Europe